Repas solitaire
by Nimrodel de la Lorien
Summary: OS en réponse au défi du Poney Fringant. Quand la solitude se multiplie dans la multitude...


Ma réponse au défi de Poney Fringant. Pour, hum... rendre à César ce qui est à César... la phrase de résumé est inspirée d'un texte de JJ Goldman. Suis pas une de ses fans mais le CD traînait sur le bureau pendant que j'écrivais alors valà ce que ça a donné...

Pour mon Poney que j'aimeuh (j'ai beaucoup pensé à Es et Nessa en l'écrivant ;o):

**

* * *

**

**Repas solitaire**

Un flot de lumière jaillissait de la porte entre-ouverte. Dans le village somnolent de Bree l'auberge jetait une confortable lueur parmi les ombres de la nuit. L'homme hésita quelques instants puis entra d'un pas fatigué. Sa démarche était fière et ferme comme celle d'un homme habitué à l'effort, endurci par les labeurs.

La lumière des lanternes se balançant au plafond était faible et ne révélait de l'homme que sa haute stature enveloppée d'un manteau qui avait du être vert et le recouvrant jusqu'aux pointes de ses bottes de cuir usé. Un capuchon était rabattu sur son visage et seuls deux yeux perçants étaient visibles.

Son regard sombre parcourut la salle enfumée et joyeuse. Plus une seule table de libre ; il serait contraint de se mêler à la foule. Se frayant gravement un chemin entre les joyeux lurons il alla s'asseoir à une large table, dans un coin retiré, près de l'âtre rougeoyant. Il se laissa quelques instants bercer par la rumeur des conversations animées et le crépitement du feu puis retira son capuchon, laissant apparaître deux yeux gris dans un visage tanné aux traits durs qu'encadraient ses cheveux foncés.

Un gros homme pressé vint s'enquérir de ce qu'il désirait ; il commanda un souper et une pinte de bière, et l'homme repartit en soufflant et s'égosillant. Il contempla quelques instants la compagnie criarde et rendue bien gaie déjà par la boisson : il y avait là de nombreux hommes d'origines multiples, certains manifestement du pays même et d'autres voyageurs de contrées plus lointaines, quelques nains en exil ou en route dans leur insatiable quête de richesse, et des hobbits réjouis, ceux de Bree babillant avec leurs cousins de la Comté.

Sur les pierres de l'âtre un chat était roulé en boule, ronronnant de plaisir, manifestant sa pleine satisfaction de la présente situation. Un sourire étira les lèvres de l'homme. Le rôdeur qu'il était soupirait lui aussi après la douceur d'un foyer et la simplicité d'une vie tranquille en un village comme celui qui abritait cette paisible auberge.

L'interrompant dans ses doucereuses réflexions, son voisin se tourna vers lui.

« Alors l'ami ? Comment se portent les gens de ton pays ? »

L'homme regretta d'avoir retiré son capuchon ; mis en confiance et dévoilant son identité, il s'exposait, non peut-être pas au danger dans cette tranquille contrée, mais tout au moins au désagrément de bavardages futiles. Il est vrai que le petit village lui était un lieu de réconfort et il prenait souvent plaisir à y passer quelques soirées. Il avait lors la douce impression de retrouver un foyer, lui, l'errant de l'Ouest.

Il n'était à présent plus totalement méconnu dans ce village, et si les étrangers étaient toujours perçus avec soupçons, la force de l'habitude faisait qu'il avait fini par gagner, si ce n'était la confiance, du moins le respect qu'on accorde à tout honnête homme.

Il jaugea l'homme d'un coup d'œil. L'œil vif et la face joyeuse, il avait l'air d'humeur bavarde ce qui ne faisait pas son affaire ; il ne s'agissait pas d'engager la conversation.

Entre-temps les regards de la tablée avaient convergés vers lui ; il était devenu le centre d'attention sans en y prendre garde.

« Les choses vont comme elles sont toujours allées ; la jeune année n'apporte jamais avec elle qu'un printemps nouveau et un autre hiver. » répondit-il de sa voix grave et sur un ton sentencieux. Il espérait s'en tirer avec ce dicton populaire et généralement utilisé afin de clore un sujet où nul n'était besoin de discourir davantage.

Les regards se détournèrent, comprenant qu'il n'était pas d'humeur joyeuse et cherchant dès lors divertissement dans les cabrioles du groupe de Hobbits de la Comté qui avaient ingurgité leur content de bière.

Il lui prenait parfois c'est vrai, la fantaisie d'engager la conversation, voir même, lorsqu'il avait assez bu, de compter quelques vieilles légendes. Mais ce soir, ses pensées noires ne souffraient pas de telles distractions. Cependant le bavard ne sembla point comprendre l'intention de ses mots, puisqu'il continua :

« Tout de même ! Il y a joliment de l'animation par ici ces derniers temps ! Toutes ces Petites Personnes de Hobbitebourg qui vont et viennent ! Enfin… comme on dit… » Il eut alors un regard en biais vers le rôdeur.

« … Il n'y a pas à expliquer l'Est ou l'Ouest, et sauf votre respect. »

L'homme vida sa pinte et brailla pour en obtenir une autre tout en continuant d'abreuver le rôdeur de tous ses commentaires sur les derniers faits et gestes des gens du village.

« … sale temps… oui sale temps pour la saison ! »

« … et puis la jument du père Folavoine… »

Il fut interrompu par la soudaine arrivée d'un homme dans la salle commune. Malgré la fumée embrumant la salle il se plaça de telle manière à ce que les fragments de lumière tombent sur lui et éclairent sa curieuse personne. Et il était en vérité vêtu de manière bien étrange, portant une cape, mais celle-ci n'ayant manifestement qu'un rôle esthétique avec ses nombreuses broderies et franges, et chaussé de hauts souliers aux couleurs criardes. Le rôdeur qui n'avait pas relevé le nez de son repas depuis que celui-ci lui avait été apporté, une soupe épaisse, du pain frais et de généreuses tranches de lard, haussa un sourcil.

« Messieurs, Mes seigneurs » fit-il en s'inclinant avec force mimiques.

Il déclencha un torrent de rires et fier de son succès, continua ses simagrées.

« Vous avez ce soir la chance et l'honneur d'accueillir parmi vous le plus talentueux ménestrel de tout l'Eriador, moi-même. »

Sur ce, un nouvelle courbette suivie d'éclats de rire.

« Je vais vous interpréter ce soir une chanson de ma propre composition. Elle traite de la Bataille des Champs Verts. »

Les Hobbits de la Comté poussèrent des exclamations ravies et le rôdeur eut un regard affectueux du haut de son demi-siècle sur les innocents personnages qu'ils étaient. Ces bons, aimables et stupides Hobbits ! Ils ne connaissaient rien assurément de leur labeur pour veiller sur eux et leur pays, et conserver leur brave naïveté. Et pour cela même il les aimait : ils étaient l'espoir, l'assurance d'une joie et d'un bonheur toujours survivant dans le monde s'assombrissant.

Le troubadour s'éclaircit la gorge et entama d'une voix ample :

_Dans la verdoyante Comté_

_L'hiver avait établi son règne_

Le rôdeur songea aux nuits passées, à la froidure du vent. Il sifflait, oh oui comme il hurlait ce soir-là. Tapis dans les broussailles, ils attendaient. Il étaient loin des montagnes et loin de toutes possibilités d'abris. La pluie gorgeant leurs manteaux alourdissaient chacun de leurs mouvements et glaçaient leurs membres ; elle interdisait tout espoir du réconfort d'un feu.

_Les Petites Personnes affamées_

_En leurs réserves déjà devaient puiser_

La nuit couvrait la forêt et les traîtres nuages masquaient la faible lueur de la lune. Ils attendaient. Ils savaient qu'ils n'allaient plus tarder. Les hordes depuis longtemps pourchassées étaient proches et, si plusieurs de leurs compagnons avaient du renoncer, ils savaient qu'ils devaient, eux, achever. Le massacre des êtres désarmés dormant sereinement dans la vallée ne devait pas à nouveau être une réalité.

_Les grandes troupes ensanglantées_

_Des monts descendirent_

Ils avaient surgi, piétinant et grognant ; on les avait entendus arriver depuis une trentaine de mètres. Tous étaient prêts, les arcs bandés, bras tendus et épées tirées. Visages farouches et déterminés. Puis ça avait été la charge, la mêlée.

_Armés et courageux, faisant fi de la peur_

_Ils se défendirent_

Sans plus réfléchir il avait levé sa lame, l'abaissant encore et encore, pourfendant. Leurs adversaires étaient trop nombreux. Et toujours il frappait, toujours plus vite, plus fort. Sous la pluie grise il oubliait tout ; seuls demeuraient ses ennemis qu'ils comptaient sur le fil de son épée.

_Pelles et pioches, armes rudimentaires répondaient_

_Au cor qui les appelait_

Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un cri, son cri. Coupé dans son élan, son bras retomba inerte tandis qu'encore résonnait l'agonie en son âme. Il se précipita, pour le voir tomber.

_A l'assaut les menant_

_Bandobras Touque le vaillant_

Son fier garçon, celui qui ne l'appelait jamais par son nom, l'insouciant enfant de vingt ans, le téméraire guerrier et joyeux camarade. Il gisait dans les fourrés, du sang coulant à la commissure de ses lèvres fraîches. Il eut un sursaut, spectre de son rire irréductible. « Ils étaient plus forts que moi finalement, hein ? Mais pas toi… toi tu es le plus fort… on va gagner… »

_Triomphants ils sortirent du combat_

_Et toujours vainqueur fut le Taureau mugissant._

Une tempête d'acclamations envahit la salle ; les hobbits applaudissaient à tout rompre.

Le feu crépitant jetait des lueurs ambrées sur les murs et des volutes de fumée s'élevaient jusqu'au plafond. Le rôdeur eut un pâle sourire et embrassa l'assemblée d'un regard douloureux. Il se leva. Son voisin l'interpella :

« Déjà fatigué l'ami ? Bien le bonjour chez toi ! »

Il ne voulait plus penser, il ne voulait plus sentir la pluie et le sang de ses adversaires l'éclaboussant, plus entendre toutes ses voix rieuses autour de lui. Plus voir cette confiance triomphante dans ses yeux mourants.

Déposant silencieusement sur le comptoir de bois des piécettes argentées il rabattit son capuchon brunâtre sur son visage. Il quitta la chaleur de l'auberge pour s'engager sur les chemins dissimulés, accueillant presque avec reconnaissance ces éléments familiers qu'étaient le silence et l'isolement.

Mais il savait que tant que perdureraient de tels lieux, de pareilles compagnies ; tant qu'existeraient des auberges comme celle du Poney Fringant, son combat ne serait pas vain.


End file.
